Christmas Surprises
by MkSC77
Summary: "Sharon Raydor is alive" contribution and response to prompt "for the love of god, would you put on some pants?" On December 19, 2017, Sharon gets angry about a nonsensical character death on Badge of Justice. Andy "calms her nerves" the best way he knows how. Emily and Ricky surprise her and come home early for Christmas.


**Focusing on the anger part of the ending that didn't happen rather than the sadness made this more fun to write—I'm not at all trying to downplay the sadness a lot of us felt, this approach was just more fun :)**

 **Anna is Sharon's nephew's wife who also watches Badge of Justice, and Carter is her newborn.**

 **Sharon doesn't have cardiomyopathy here—I can't give that ridiculous storyline any kind of validation.**

"I can't _believe_ that just happened." Sharon flicked the TV off in frustration. Andy was on the couch beside her with tears streaming down his cheeks. "Mike could've at least _warned_ me. What's wrong with you? You've never even liked _Badge_ _of_ _Justice_."

"I'm pretty sure he's not allowed to do that," Andy muttered as he wiped his eyes. "I _don't_ like the show, but I'm not dead inside! Randy and Dusty looked heartbroken. Everyone did. I can't _imagine_ going through that."

"I'm not dead inside, either, but that whole 'cardiomyopathy' storyline was preposterous. No one dies within weeks of a diagnosis. Sherry either faked her death or Huff just didn't give a shit about making the last season any good. I'm not getting sad over a grown man's temper tantrum and an unrealistic storyline." Angry, definitely, but not sad. Well, a little sad. Okay, fine, she'd probably have a good cry before she fell asleep later that night, but anger was the primary emotion she was feeling at the moment. "Sure, give two men heart attacks and no more problems after that, but give the little delicate woman a mild heart condition that kills her in a matter of weeks? _That_ makes sense. Are you _kidding_ me?"

Andy wrapped his arm around her and kissed the side of her head. "Yeah, well, we're both healthy and have a lot of life left to live."

"Yeah, in a world that treats women like they're disposable and don't deserve the slightest bit of logic. They never would've given a man such a bullshit storyline." Sharon leaned against Andy and gazed at the lit Christmas tree in the corner of the room. Her phone was going nuts with texts from Anna, and they furiously texted back and forth about the absurdity of the episode they both now regretted watching.

Andy sensibly refilled Sharon's wine glass, put the dinner dishes in the dishwasher, and cleaned the kitchen while Sharon and Anna engaged in their Huff roast. If he played his cards right, he could get some serious Angry Sex out of this. Not that he ever got it when the anger was directed at him, but if something else made Sharon mad, then he often reaped some pretty sweet benefits. Cleaning up would also tip the scale in his favor. He'd seen the way Sharon practically drooled over him when he washed dishes or folded laundry, and he wasn't above capitalizing on that.

"I think I'm going to FaceTime Anna. Maybe seeing Carter will put me in a better mood," Sharon commented.

No, no, no, now was _not_ the time for her to get soft. Andy sat back down on the couch and nudged her phone away before slowly gliding his tongue along the side of her neck to the sensitive spot behind her ear. "Or, we could..."

"Okay." Sharon softly placed her hand under his chin and kissed him with a fervor that made her intentions clear. She squealed as Andy lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bedroom.

Angry Sex was usually more vigorous than any other brand, but not _this_ much. Andy was surprised this time. Properly exhausted and sated, he looped his arm around Sharon and rubbed her back as she nuzzled into his chest.

A few minutes later, Sharon begrudgingly got up and went to the bathroom. Andy gave her a couple of minutes before going in behind her. "How about a bath?"

"That sounds good." Sharon washed her face as Andy started running the water and added her favorite bath oils. When the water was high enough, Sharon got in, and Andy climbed in behind her. He didn't share her love for sitting in hot water and doing nothing, but he joined her when she took a bath every now and then. Sharon released a contented sigh and relaxed against him. It didn't take long for Andy to get antsy, so he idly traced his finger along the top of her shoulder.

"Hmmm, that feels nice...Oh my _god_ , Andy, did you just draw a penis?"

Andy grinned. "Maybe."

Sharon laughed as she pulled his arms around her and placed them on her stomach. "You're impossible." She turned her head and kissed him before resting against his shoulder. "I love you."

"Love you, babe."

They got out a little while later, and Sharon put her robe on out of habit before going to the kitchen for a glass of water. She froze as she heard the lock in the door turn, and she was shocked to see Emily and Ricky coming in after Rusty. She heard Andy's footsteps coming down the hall, and despite the fact that he had no such habit of being clothed all the time even when no one else was there, her jaw was frozen and she couldn't speak. "Hey, babe, I think that bath might've geared me up for round two...Jesus Christ." Andy instinctively moved behind the couch to cover himself.

All three children were stunned into silence for a few moments, but as they connected the dots, Emily started cackling, Ricky just turned bright red and covered his face, and Rusty started whining. "Oh my _god_ , are you guys _serious_?! It's bad enough that I have to _hear_ you guys sometimes. This is just wrong."

"I'm so—I—" Sharon stammered. Her mouth was still mostly frozen, but her eyes weren't, and she had a good view of Andy from where she was standing. Between being shocked into silence and unable to tear her eyes away from Andy's naked form, speaking wasn't her strong suit. "What—why—I—for the love of _god_ , Andy, would you put on some pants?!"

Andy smiled nervously. "I'm, uh, kinda stuck here."

Sharon got a clean towel from the dryer in the laundry room and gave Andy one last look before she gave it to him. "What are you guys doing here?!" She pulled Emily and Ricky into her arms at the same time and kissed each of them on the cheek. "You were supposed to be going out for dinner and to a movie with Buzz after work!" She said to Rusty.

"Yeah, I told you that so I could go get them without you asking questions...Oh, God, I'm never coming home without giving you guys a twenty minute warning _again_. And I'm _definitely_ never coming home early again."

Sharon turned back to Emily and noticed for the first time that she was on crutches. "Honey, what happened?!"

"I sprained my ankle during a rehearsal last week, so my understudy is taking my place. I decided to take advantage of it and come home early."

"Are you all right? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm fine. And I knew you didn't know Ricky was coming home early, and I wanted in on the surprise. I found a flight that landed an hour before Ricky's, and I waited so Rusty could pick us up at the same time."

"And I had some vacation time I was going to lose if I didn't take some extra days off, so I went ahead and came home," Ricky added, with a look of disgust still on his face. "But I'm starting to think I would've rathered lose the vacation."

"I'm sorry, honey, but I'm so glad you're both here! Not that you're hurt, Em, but I'm happy we'll have some time here together before we go to Park City."

Emily was still laughing about the horrified expressions on Ricky's and Rusty's faces. "Hey, seeing the looks on their faces just now was _well_ worth the sprained ankle."

Later that night, with Emily unconscious on the couch and Ricky and Rusty blowing up the air mattress for Ricky, Sharon and Andy made an early escape to bed. Andy was kissing her like they hadn't just had sex a couple of hours ago, and Sharon pulled away from him. "I thought you were kidding about 'round two.' I think the kids have been traumatized enough for one day."

Andy shrugged. "Who said round two had to make as much noise or have as many participants?"

Sharon propped herself up against a couple of pillows and adjusted her nightgown. "Well then, by all means, Lieutenant, please proceed."


End file.
